Come On, Hiccup
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: Her eyes, however, were more on Hiccup than Heather, because he had an odd grace about him that she definitely hadn't expected. Add that to the fact that he looked especially attractive that night, and Astrid wouldn't have been able to take her eyes off him if the whole school had been on fire.


**So, after watching The Perks of Being a Wallflower for the millionth time, I had an idea for this scene in said movie.**

**This one-shot may actually become a full fic if you guys like it (after all of my other stories, of course) :)**

* * *

><p>Astrid leaned against the brick wall in Berk High's auditorium, sipping her glass of punch, and watching couples dance to the sappy love song that was blaring through the speakers.<p>

Well, her eyes were mostly on Hiccup, who was talking to Heather on the other side of the hall. He was laughing at something his step-sister had said when the sappy love song ended.

A new song began to play. Hiccup's green eyes widened in surprise, and he turned to Heather.

"Oh, my gods!" Astrid heard him yell, barely audible over the new, more upbeat track. "They're actually playing _good _music!"

"Holy shit!" Heather screamed, far louder than Hiccup.

"Living room routine!" said Hiccup, his smile getting even wider as he shook Heather's shoulders.

"This is why I love you!" smirked Heather.

Hiccup grabbed her hand, and began to drag her through the crowd of dancing teenagers. Heather was bouncing with excitement as she screamed at everyone to get out of their way.

"Outta the way!" she bellowed, swinging Hiccup around in a circle, successfully clearing a small space for them.

"Move it!" laughed Hiccup.

_Poor old Johnny Ray_

Hiccup and Heather began to dance. Their arms pumping out in front of them in time to the music. People were watching them, but neither of them seemed to care as they continued the mad dance they had obviously done many times before.

_Sounded sad upon the radio_

_But he moved a million hearts in mono_

Astrid smiled at her only friends as they swung each other around in their little space. In their own little world, more like.

Her eyes, however, were more on Hiccup than Heather, because he had an odd grace about him that she definitely hadn't expected. Add that to the fact that he looked especially attractive that night, and Astrid wouldn't have been able to take her eyes off him if the whole school had been on fire.

_Our mothers cried_

_Sang along_

_Who'd blame them_

_You've grown, so grown_

Astrid had never heard the song before, but she had already decided that she loved it. The beat was uplifting, and she knew that if she ever heard it again, all she would be able to see would be Hiccup dancing, his adorable, crooked grin on his face.

_Now I must say more than ever_

_(Come on, Eileen)_

_Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

Hiccup was laughing as he spun Heather under his arm, her braid whacking him in the chest. He seemed to be trying to sing the words, and failing.

Heather stopped dancing for a moment and doubled over laughing, but they continued their dance as soon as she'd recovered.

Astrid smiled fondly.

_And we can sing just like our fathers_

Hiccup and Heather began to bellow the lyrics at the top of their lungs, not seeming to care that people were laughing at them. They just didn't care. And Astrid loved that about them.

_Come on, Eileen_

_Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)_

_At this moment you mean everything_

Hiccup lifted Heather up and threw her into the air, only to catch her and gently place her back on the floor. The two repeated the move from earlier - the one where their arms were flying out everywhere, but this time, they were dancing around each other, too.

Astrid heart began to race as she watched Hiccup, and an unnamed feeling began to stir in her stomach. Butterflies, perhaps?

_You in that dress_

Maybe it was the butterflies that urged Astrid to walk through the crowd to her two friends, because she knew that, had she been anywhere else, she would never have started dancing. But seeing as Heather and Hiccup grabbed her hands and began to spin her as soon as she got close to them, she really didn't have much choice.

_My thoughts I confess_

_Verge on dirty_

And in that moment, when the three of them were spinning, and ignoring the snickers, and simply listening to the music, Astrid swore they were infinite.

_Oh, come on, Eileen_


End file.
